Beneath A Stolen Heaven
by Cloud Squallheart
Summary: For years rumors of half humans half animals have been rife throughout the world some places choose not to believe this. However in Hollow Bastion these rumor could not be more true.


**Summary: Some parts of the world choose not to believe in these rumors surround so called half humans half animals but in hollow bastion these being are sold as commonly as bread. When some of these beings start to go missing nobody takes an intrest as there just off the street thats until they are stolen from there respective masters. However nobody knows what the kidnappers real game is.**

**Cloud Squallheart: Whoa about time this thing is reday to get posted**

**SquallStrife: I know we've worked on this for like forever**

**XIIIRoxasXIII: Joy Well People This Is Our Collaboration Story**

**SquallStrife:We hope you like it's really weird but hey enjoy there Yaoi XD**

**Cloud Squallheart****: Ok the actually plot of it was thought of by myself and SquallStrife but XIIIRoxasXIII done the writting for this but I'm publishing it because Squally didn't want to and XIIIRoxasXIII said I don't have any stories published so this can be mine how nice.**

**XIIIRoxasXIII: On With The Story**

_For years rumors of half humans half animals have been rife throughout the world some places choose not to believe this. However in Hollow Bastion these rumor could not be more true. These poor beings are commonly sold at market as slaves to rich people. They are treated with little or no dignaty and are often beaten. Somebody need to regonzie there plight and save these poor creature from the hell they live in._

"Bullshit" Riku growled and threw the paper he was reading to the ground. He took off the glasses that were perched on his nose and moved his fingers to massage his temples. The redhead across from him looked up at his best friend. His red hair fell over to the side slightly as he tilted his head at his friends frustration.

"What is it ?" Axel asked as he ran his slender finger through his long redhair. Riku watched his best friend for a few seconds before answering the redheads question.

"Little or no dignity my ass" Riku let his sea green eye travel down to the figure beside him. It was his 'halfling' Sora. The teen had bushy brown hair with two large black ears staring upon his head and a long black tail which was currently wrapped around his small sleeping form. A small purr made itself known as Riku threaded his fingers through Sora's hair.

"Yeah but think about it Riku some people do treat them like shit" Axel said as he looked over at his friend who currently was stroking Sora's hair. The younger teen appered to be enjoying this as he mewled in his sleep.

"I know but they are say everyone is. I mean I have never in the 5 years I've had Sora I've never hurt him" Sora's eyelids fluttered open to reveal stunning sky blue eyes. He looked up at Riku who smiled back down at him.

"I know that Riku come on your not the only one I mean I've never hurt Roxas" Riku lifted his eyebrows as Roxas lifted his head from his master's knee and frowned at him. Riku just laughed.

"Axel most days the poor thing can't walk properly because you fuck him so hard every night" Roxas's face went bright red while Sora lifted his head to looked at his master then looked at Axel who had a smirk on his face.

"Yeah such as last night when I had him tied to the bed wearing a skimpffhhhh" Roxas had placed his pawed hand over his master's mouth. The blonde teen was about as red as a tomato. Sora looked up at his master who was laughing then tilted his head in confusion.

"S-s-shush" Roxas stuttered. He felt so embarrassed that his sex life with Axel was a topical discussion.

"Aww but Roxie you love don't you?" Axel smirked as the half boy half dog threw his head back into his master's knee where it once was. Sora stood up and slowly padded over to the blushing boy.

"Aww poor Roxy-chan" Sora stroked Roxas's blonde tresses as Riku watched. Riku looked over at Axel who had an evil smirk on his face as he looked back at the two younger teen. Roxas by this time was licking the side of Sora's face.

"Axel don't even think about" Axel laughed as did Riku until the latter of the two noticed Roxas whispering something in Sora's ear. Riku frowned at this but Axel didn't seem to notice. The red head was about to speak when he was interrupted by a knock at Riku's bedroom door.

"Come in" Riku's father entered his room. Riku's family were filthily rich and his father, Sephiroth was one of the most powerful men in the country. Beside Sephiroth was a raven haired man who looked far from amused.

"Riku I need you to look after Zachery for a while why I go off somewhere with Cloud" Said boy popped his head into the room looking terrified.

"Oh so you actually giving Cloud some attention this time oh well thats a surprise" Sephiroth rolled his eyes at his son who had motioned for Sora to come over to him.

"If you must know I'm going to meet a young man who has a rather arrogant yet sexy young boy who might be able to provide some how do you say it entertainment for Cloud". Sephiroth smirked as he waved goodbye to his son and walked off. Over the otherside of the room Zack sat in the huff.

"Hey is that your dad's boyfriend" Axel looked at Zack who was staring out of the window" Riku smiled and stroked Sora's hair.

"Well no he is his pet but Zack has this strange way that he can hide his animal attributes" Axel looked amazed as Zack just looked at they giving them a dirty look. Sora looked at Zack because in the 5 years Sora had been here he had only seen Zack about a grand total of twice.

"Oh well I best be off it's getting late and Roxas is getting tired" Axel smirked and lifted Roxas up. The blonde teen knew exactly what this ment and he started to protest.

"Aww Axel don't hurt Roxy-chan" Sora pouted looked at Axel who again smirked.

"Ah Sora don't worry he'll be fine he loves it really" Axel smiled as Roxas had stopped his protests and his head was now embedded within the crook of Axel's neck.

"Alright Axel cya tomorrow" Axel waved goodbye to his friend as Roxas clung to his neck. Riku stood up and watched his friend walk off then turn to Zack. The older man sat in the corner still in the huff of getting left.

"So Zack what exactly is my father up to ?" Zack looked up at Riku. He looked a lot like his father but as everyone knew Riku wasn't as nearly as viscous as Sephiroth. Until recently people didn't however horrible Sephiroth could actually get. It was when the chairman of rival company suggested that Riku could met his daughter was the two of them discussed there business status. Xemnas's daughter Kairi met up with Riku and had attempted to get him drunk enough to spill his father secerts about the company. Sephirtoh found this out and almost killed Xemnas as it was all his plan. Well it was his own fault.

"Well because Cloud isn't getting that much attention he wanted to get another pet to give Cloud something to muck around with whilst we you know do stuff for the business" Zack always tried to tell Riku that he and Sephiroth done stuff for the business but Riku wasn't that naive.

"Oh right" A few hours later Sephiroth returned with Cloud and a brunette called Squall who Coud seemed to like. A lot. Riku got bored and he and Sora decided it was time for bed. Riku and Sora lay in bed in total silence. Sora always slept in Riku's bed because he felt so much more comfortable. The silence was broken by Riku's rich voice

"Sora?"

"Yes master what's wrong?"Sora asked with worry in his voice. Sora was only 15 years old and was still slightly scared of Riku. Sora was born in a breeding house it's a place where adlut halfing are forced to have sex and breed. When the young are born they are taken to market house and are kept until they are sold. Sora's last owner was a horrible man who beat him just for the fun of it. One day Sora just ran and left him. He was 9 at the time. A few weeks later he was found by Riku who took him in and he's been ever since. Sora was still scared of Riku though in case he turn on him.

"What did Roxas say to you today I saw him whispering in your ear ?" Sora sighed and turned away from his master only for Riku to wrap his fingers around Sora's chin and pulled the latter towards his face. Sora sighed.

"He told me that there are people that are coming to take people like me and Roxas and when they find us they'll kill us" Riku's eyes widened. He had heard about people like that but no one was paying attention so it didn't worry him but Roxas must have known someone had been nabbed or such.

"Don't worry Sora I won't let anyone hurt you" Riku kissed Sora's forehead then cuddled up against the boy and let sleep take over them.

**CS: Oh well chapter one done hope you like if you didn't FUCK OFF :)**

**SS: Yeah anyways it's time to say congrats to XIIIRoxasXIII who after 7 months has finally completed Kingdom Hearts II :)**

**Roxas: YAY Took Forever But Got It Done Finally **

**SS: Reviews are appreciated and if any problems blame XIIIRoxasXIII**

**Roxas:FUCK YOU Nikki**

**CS: :P bye **


End file.
